


You're Hard To Forget

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Heith - Freeform, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mention of Physical Abuse, Mentions of Sharkon, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, mentions of Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: His mind decided right then and there to work. Reaching out, Hunk grabbed Keith’s hands and stopped him. “What are you doing?”“I just… I need something to distract myself…”





	You're Hard To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to jasmine who actually managed to keep the same @ on twitter since the last time i made a shout out to them. so proud of you, my friend. so proud of you indeed! it's thanks to them that this fic was possible. it started off with them talking about heith fuckbuddies and i rolled so many little things into one big thing. ♥
> 
> as a fair warning, it lunges forward in time a lot. i tried to not be vague about it in the story, but let me know if there's a confusion in the timeline somewhere. i tend to do that a lot, apparently.

“I’m happy for you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s smile was better than the stars in the sky. He wished he could bottle it up and store it for a dark night. That way his world could be bright again. “Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro said, running a hand down his neck.

Hunk smiled in return, then he turned to the alpha. _Shiro’s_ alpha. The words still stung and they have since Shiro announced it to him and their group of friends. Zarkon stood tall and proud, not a speck of bad posture existed within him. It made sense that he would be the alpha for Shiro. Shiro’s family had superior genes that were desirable. Of course he would be paired with an alpha to match him.

An alpha that wasn’t Hunk.

Zarkon and him shook hands, their grips strong. Maybe a bit _too_ strong. Hunk tried not to hold it against him. Someone like him had to show his dominance. If Shiro was the most desirable omega, then Zarkon was the most desirable alpha. He’s seen many omegas _swoon_ when he passed by. The same could be said for Shiro and alphas.

Taking back his hand, Hunk made his way to the hors d'oeuvre table. He wasn’t much for parties. He only went to them if Shiro invited him. It meant he could spend more time with him. Those days weren’t going to happen anymore. Shiro had his own life to live and parties weren’t an option.

Keith stood at the table, shoving food in his mouth followed by a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage his family supplied for the celebration. Hunk patted his back and smiled at him. The younger brother of Shiro himself. He, too, was an omega that alphas had their eyes on. It would only be a matter of time before he was claimed by an alpha, too.

“Proud of your brother?” Hunk asked, grabbing a cracker from Keith’s hand.

Nodding his head, Keith chugged down one more flute of champagne. “Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Hunk had a hard time deciding if he was being sarcastic or not. “I’m glad him and the ‘rents finally chose an alpha for him. It’s just as much _my_ celebration as it is his.”

Hunk was thoroughly confused now. He narrowed his gaze at Keith, tilting his head to the side. Keith raised a finger to him after grabbing another flute. Just how many of those did he have by now?

“Since he’s the oldest and he’s chosen an alpha, I can go ahead and date or be with whoever I want.” Keith tilted his head back, draining the drink in two easy gulps. “And I already know who I want.”

_Ah_.

Now Hunk understood what he was saying. He’s known the Shirogane family for a few years now. They considered him to be family just as much as he considered them his. Keith had confided in him often about his crush on another omega that was in their small group of friends. Naturally, because of his family and his status, he couldn’t be with him. Not unless they found a loophole and it seemed that Keith found one.

About time. Hunk didn’t think he could handle one more late night sleepover of Keith talking about how much his family sucked. 

Raising his hand, he patted Keith’s back. “I’m happy for you, too, then.” Hunk took a flute of champagne just as Keith took one. They clinked their glasses together, a satisfying clink that sent a chill up Hunk’s arm. “Are you going to tell him tonight?”

“That’s why I’m trying to get drunk. A little liquid courage goes a long way.”

“Just be careful,” Hunk urged. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.” _You’re all I have left_.

Keith reached up and pinched Hunk’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like any alpha’s going to do anything to the ‘Shirogane’ family now that my brother is with Zarkon. They’ll know better.”

His eyes went wide and Hunk turned to the source. Lance stood on the other side of the room, congratulating Shiro and Zarkon for their pairing. He was dressed nicely today. Hunk was on call with him most of the night about the outfit to wear tonight. He hardly had time to rest and decide on his own outfit because of him.

Keith shoved another pretzel in his mouth. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”

The moment Keith left, sadness descended on Hunk. It coated him like the darkest of nights and he wished he had Shiro’s smile to brighten it. He wished he could have been the one who was chosen to be his alpha. It was foolish to think that he would be _considered_ for a chance to strengthen the Shirogane family. He wasn’t Zarkon.

Draining his champagne flute, Hunk set it down on the table and left the party. He was tired and it was draining what little energy he had left. At least Shiro was happy. At least Zarkon could take care of him.

Which was more than what Hunk could give him.

* * *

His apartment felt emptier than usual. When things were empty, they found a way to be filled up with memories from the past. Hunk could remember the late nights where him and Shiro spent laughing and watching action movies. Or the times Shiro slept over because things at home were getting too stressful. Or the time that Hunk taught Shiro to cook _one_ dish that he didn’t burn. It was a miracle. 

Hunk rubbed at his neck and sat on the couch. He slumped back, digging the back of his head into the cushions. It wasn’t just the pleasing memories that came to him, but the ones that broke his heart. Shiro’s announcement of his chosen alpha that created fissures in the fragile organ. Going with him to the doctor’s for a checkup, only to have his heart break apart when Shiro told him that he was off his suppressants for two months. And that he was ready for his first heat with his alpha.

He squeezed his eyes tightly. His chest rose and fell as he tried to calm down, tried to stop the memories. They slammed into him like an eighteen-wheeler, hitting him with each and every one of its wheels. Hunk didn’t want to relive any of them right now. He regretted not getting drunk like Keith. But if he did, he might end up doing something he would regret. And Zarkon would have had his head.

Just… let him sleep for now.

A knock on the door woke him up some time later. It was more of a banging than it was a knock. It echoed through his apartment and it startled him awake. He had planned on ignoring it, but the banging was persistent.

Hunk groaned as he stood up. His steps were heavy as he walked to the door. Still, the banging continued, hardly stopping for a moment.

Undoing the locks and swinging the door open, Hunk was wide awake when Keith pushed past him and walked to the kitchen. Locking the door again, he followed after him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He peeked inside the kitchen, watching as Keith chugged water straight from the tap. He never did care where his water came from.

“Everything okay, buddy?” Hunk asked, resting his head against the door-frame.

Keith raised his head to give him a look that told him he would explain later. Hunk could see how red his eyes were. Either he was high off something, or he’d been crying for a few hours. He went with the latter unless proven otherwise. He never saw Keith as someone who got high. Or, at least, he liked to pretend he wouldn’t.

Hunk waited until Keith was done filling himself up with water. He watched as he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Talk to me, Keith,” he finally said after a few moments of silence. “What’s wrong?”

Keith braced his hands against the sink and took deep breaths. Hunk watched the rise and fall of his back, waiting for his response. “He choose Lotor…”

The name took a few ticks to register in Hunk’s brain. Lotor was Zarkon’s son. There had been rumors floating around in the Shirogane family that if Shiro hadn’t chosen Zarkon, Keith would have been paired with him. No matter what, it would have been a good mix between both families. But still…

“I don’t get it,” Hunk admitted sheepishly.

Keith banged the side of his fist against the granite counter. “Lance! Lotor choose him! And, Lance…!” His shoulders deflated and he wilted like a flower, crumbling in on himself. “And Lance choose him…”

Oh.

_Oh_.

Hunk blamed his sleep addled mind for not putting the pieces together. He closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose. Today seemed to be the day for heartbreaks.

Walking over to Keith, he wrapped his arm around his small shoulders. He led him to the living room. They didn’t say anything to each other and Hunk didn’t believe there were words that needed to be said. Keith was as heartbroken as he was and nothing but time could fix a broken heart.

On the couch, they sprawled out. Hunk with a leg astride the couch and Keith sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Hunk’s middle and buried his face in his chest. There wasn’t much comfort that could be done other than touch. He ran his hand up and down his back, letting Keith’s body shake with silent sobs.

Time passed before Keith finally stopped. Hunk looked at the cable box, the red letters saying to him that it as a quarter past midnight. It was late, but not too late. He wasn’t sure where Keith would stay for the night, but he should call his parents. They deserved to know that he was safe instead of wandering the streets at this time of night.

A hand touched his thigh and Hunk jumped. He stared down at Keith, who stared up at him as ran his hand up and down his thigh. His hand moved closer and closer to his belt, slipping the tips of his fingers between the leather and his pants. Hunk’s heart hammered in his chest and his mind shut down. Keith pulled away from him and fumbled with his belt, pulling the buckle apart and moving to the button of his jeans.

His mind decided right then and there to work. Reaching out, Hunk grabbed Keith’s hands and stopped him. “What are you doing?”

Keith pouted, but didn’t try to reach for his pants again. Hunk knew he could, though. Keith was strong and he’s seen him toss a man over his shoulder that was twice his size. “I just… I need something to distract myself…”

Okay, that was fair. After all, he just had his heart ripped out just as much as Hunk did. “But this isn’t the way to do it, Keith. Besides, we can’t. We shouldn’t. I…” _I still love your brother._

He let out a soft sigh and tugged his hands back. Hunk didn’t try to keep his grip on him. Keith straddled his thighs and gripped his shoulders, digging his blunt nails into them. “Hunk, _please_ …”

In all the years he’s known Keith, he’s never seen him look so desperate. Keith chewed on his own lower lip, making it red and full. Hunk licked his lips, taking in deep ragged breaths of his own. What was the harm in letting this happen for one night?

Hunk took in a deep breath. And another. And another. And another until he finally got the nerve to nod his head.

Keith’s reaction was instantaneous. He moved down Hunk’s lap until he could get his hands on his jeans. Deft fingers unbuttoned him and Hunk raised his hips, helping him to move them down to the middle of his thighs. His heart hammered in his chest as Keith palmed at his dick. Hunk swallowed the lump in his throat when his dick was pulled out, half hard and aching for a touch that wasn’t his hand.

“I knew you were big,” Keith said, stroking his cock from tip to base.

Hunk laughed, a nervous and broken piece of sound that he didn’t believe came out of his own throat. “Really…?”

“Mhm. I randomly talked about it with Shiro when we were bored. He agreed with me.”

Wait, Shiro? Shiro talked about him and his dick?

Keith chuckled, a sultry sound that had a chill running down Hunk’s spine. “You got hard pretty fast after I said that. I wonder what you were thinking about.” He moved until the tip of Hunk’s cock was just outside his lips. “Do you get off at the idea of omegas talking about your cock? How they wonder and discuss what it must feel like inside of our slick and tight holes?”

“Oh, _fuc_ -” Hunk bucked his hips when Keith swallowed him whole. He reached up and grabbed the back of his head, keeping his dick _deep_ in the wet, hot heat. This felt good. Hunk couldn’t remember the last time he had sex with… anyone. An omega, an alpha, it didn’t matter. It’s been a _long_ time.

Keith patted his thigh and pulled up when Hunk released his grip. The tip fell out of his mouth with a wet pop and he licked his lips. “That good, huh?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good.” Keith took him in deep again and pulled back. He sucked Hunk’s dick, wrapping his fingers at the base. He was good at this. Anyone else would think that he was going around giving blowjobs for cash to other alphas.

Hunk wasn’t thinking that. He was too busy thinking about how _good_ this felt. Keith’s mouth on him, his fingers stroking what he _wouldn’t_ take into his mouth. He looked pretty like this. His eyes closed in concentration, his cheeks hollowed out, lips spit slicked and wrapped around his dick. Keith was as pretty as a picture and a dark part of Hunk wanted to take one. Save it for a day when he felt down about Shiro, knowing that he had gotten with at least the _younger_ Shirogane omega.

Keith was too good with his mouth. It deserved to be immortalized in some way.

Hunk tossed his head back, his mouth dropping open. “Keith-”

Keith pulled his mouth away, slurping as he did so. “Not yet. Don’t cum just yet.” He stepped away from Hunk and disappeared down the hall. Hunk resisted the urge to stand up and follow, digging his fingers into the couch’s fabric. Keith returned with a bottle in his hands. He dropped the bottle on the couch and pulled down his pants and boxers.

“Are you sure about this? I mean…” Hunk couldn’t bring himself to say it. He couldn’t bring himself to say that he should be with an alpha that wasn’t _him_.

“I’m sure,” Keith answered. He stroked at his cock, staring at Hunk with eyes that wanted everything from him. Picking the bottle up, he held it out to him. “Do you want to do the honors?”

Hunk nodded his head a bit more eagerly than he wanted to. It made Keith chuckle and he flushed with embarrassment. He snatched the lube out of his hand and grabbed Keith by his wrist. In a display of strength he didn’t often show, he turned him around and pinned him face down on the couch. His moan went straight to Hunk’s cock and he pressed it against a pale thigh.

“Oh, you should really show off that strength of yours sometimes…” Keith folded his arms beneath his head. “I know a _few_ omegas who would love for you to manhandle them like this.”

Hunk paid no mind to that statement. He knew Keith was right, but the other omegas in the city weren’t _Shiro_. As he squirted lube onto his fingers, a thought came to him. “How’d you know I had this?”

Keith chuckled and looked back at him. “I can be a little snoop sometimes.” He yelped when Hunk’s hand slapped his ass-cheek. “Oh, _fuck_ , careful. I might cum before we get started…”

As he warmed the lube on his fingers, Hunk spread Keith’s cheeks wide. He was already slick, his hole twitching and waiting. He’d need more, though. He’d need _so_ much more for Hunk’s cock. The first finger slipped easily inside and Keith bucked his hips back against his hand. Another finger and he moaned.

“Come on, Hunk,” Keith whispered. “I can take it.”

Hunk obeyed, slipping a third finger into him. He spread his fingers out, watching the walls of Keith’s ass twitch around them. Beneath him, Keith whimpered and bucked his hips. He wondered how he would be able to handle one more finger. Hunk already had one pressing in before the thought had finished being processed.

Keith moaned low in his throat and his shoulders slumped down. “Holy _shit_ … Give me a minute…”

He gave him exactly _one_ minute before he started thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them against the spot he knew would _break_ Keith. Hunk fucked him with his fingers, eating up every moan and whimper that he heard. He pushed Keith’s hands away when he tried to grab his hand. He took both his wrists and pinned them to the arm of the couch.

“ _Fuck_ , Hunk, please! Fuck me. _Right now_ ,” Keith demanded. He looked at Hunk with a fiery gaze, his body heaving with his heavy breaths.

Hunk couldn’t last much longer, either. Pulling his fingers out had Keith moaning and he slicked up his cock, pouring more lube onto himself. They were going to need it. Moving closer, he pressed the tip against his hole slipping in with a groan. “Beg for the rest…”

Keith buried his face in the cushions and looked back at him. Hunk _swore_ he saw Shiro instead of Keith. “ _Fuck me, Hunk_.”

He grabbed Keith by his hip and pulled him back on his cock _hard_ , relishing in the scream that filled his ears. Hunk didn’t wait for him to adjust. By how he was moaning beneath him, Keith didn’t _want_ him to. He slammed hard and fast into his willing body, Hunk hovering just above him, burying his nose in dark locks. His dick was squeezed so nicely, wrapped around a velvet heat that he felt he could die in.

But Hunk wasn’t thinking about Keith. He was thinking about _Shiro_. What Shiro would feel like beneath him, how he would sound with how fast he was fucking him, if he would _beg_ him to go harder and _faster_. Hunk growled, moving his mouth to nibble at his ear. Keith clenched around him and whimpered from the touch. This felt all too good. It was like a dream and he didn’t want to wake up from it.

“Touch me, Hunk. Please…” Keith begged, moving his head to press his cheek against Hunk’s. “I’m so close…!”

Hunk trailed a hand around his body and teased Keith’s cock. It was dripping over his knuckles and down onto his couch. It’ll make a stain and Hunk wanted it to. He wanted his furniture to be as filthy as the fucking they were doing. Pressing his thumb into his slit, he groaned as his cock dripped some more. Hunk slammed harder into Keith, sending his body further up the couch.

Keith moaned as he was fucked until he hung over the couch’s arm, his hands braced on the floor. Hunk pulled his hand away, letting Keith’s cock brush against the fabric. It’ll burn in the morning, but he didn’t care. They were both so close. Dirty words and sounds dropped from Keith’s mouth as if he came straight out of the dirtiest porno.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!” Keith keened, hanging his head as Hunk pounded against him. “I’m gonna-holy shit, I’m gonna… Ah…!”

Hunk pressed in _deep_ inside him when Keith clenched around him. He waited for Keith to stop shaking from his orgasm, letting his walls massage his dick as he calmed down. When he seemed to relax, Hunk pulled out of him stroked himself. He stared at Keith’s heaving back, imagining the scars that mapped Shiro’s body, the parts of him that made him beautiful (even as he said that his body wasn’t that great.)

His mind was consumed by Shiro. His name played in Hunk’s mind like a chant. Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_.

Hunk hunched over as he cummed over Keith’s back, his body shaking from the force. When he opened his eyes, he stared at his cum, decorated on a that clearly wasn't scarred. This was _Keith_ that he was fucking. It was unfair of him to think about Shiro when he was with Keith. But he couldn’t stop that as much as he couldn’t stop Lance from choosing Lotor.

Reaching for Keith’s shoulders, he pulled him up until they were flushed together, back to chest, his own mess on his skin now. Hunk stared down at the mess on his couch. It would need to wait until tomorrow. Keith tilted his head to the side as he nuzzled the junction between his neck and shoulder, a place he could easily sink his teeth into if he wanted. But he wouldn’t, he _couldn’t_. Keith could still be given to another alpha that was more desirable than himself.

Keith reached back and ran his fingers through Hunk’s hair. “Can I sleep here tonight…?”

“Of course,” Hunk answered.

Regret slammed into Hunk when he woke up in the morning. Laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Keith curled up against his side with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. What happened last night came trickling back to him in slow increments from the moment he opened his eyes. He fucked an omega. He _fucked_ a _Shirogane_ omega. If Shiro or his parents found out, he was dead.

They could _never_ find out. _Ever_.

“Morning.”

Hunk cleared his throat, watching as Keith moved to sit up. “Good morning… Did you sleep well?”

Keith grinned back at him and Hunk felt all the blood rush to his dick. “After that pounding last night? I sure did. I’m surprised you don’t have an omega yet.”

There are many reasons why Hunk didn’t have an omega yet. He would list them all for Keith, but there weren’t enough hours in the day for that. He sat up with a grunt and and swung his legs over the bed. “Want some breakfast? I can start making something for you.”

“I’d like that. Thanks.”

Hunk nodded his head and picked up a pair of boxers. He pulled them up as he padded to the door. Stopping, he placed a hand on the door frame, thumbing the woods markings. “Listen, Keith, about last night? I think we’d better forget about it. And that it shouldn’t happen again…”

Silence met his words and he was too afraid to look back at the man sleeping in his bed. Eventually, though, he looked and stared. Keith stared back at him, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. Hunk felt like he was being stared right through. He felt like a ghost and Keith was able to see all of his secrets. Hunk was a book and he was read cover to cover multiple times.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m manipulating you, Hunk, but after last night? After you pounded and _fucked_ into me like you were trying to get rid of something? I think you needed last night just as much as I did. And I need more of that.” He ran his fingers through his hair and brought his chest to his knees. “I can’t… just keep letting all these feelings bottle up inside me like this.”

Hunk understood now. After all he’s been through with Lance, it made sense that he needed to let things go. But he didn’t know about what Hunk kept inside, what he hid from everyone in the city (and for good reasons.) Maybe he could keep doing this with Keith. Maybe they could keep using each other until they felt better about themselves.

It’ll be their dirty little secret.

He took a deep breath, thought it over for a few moments, and let it out slowly. “Okay… Okay. We can… we can keep this up.”

Keith jumped out of bed and padded over to him. He wrapped his arms around his large body, nuzzling his chest. “Thank you, Hunk. You don’t know how much I need this…”

Hunk didn’t want to tell him how much he needed this, too.

They pulled away from each other and Keith walked to the kitchen. “Can we have bacon and french toast?”

“Yeah,” Hunk answered. “Whatever you want, Keith.”

* * *

“Oh, fuck, Hunk.” Keith bowed his head, his shoulders shaking. Three fingers were deep in his ass, curling and stretching him open. “What’s gotten in you today? You’re so… _brutal_ …”

Hunk couldn’t dare himself to utter what was wrong with him. Usually, when Keith arrived, he was the one being pinned down, thin legs straddling his hips. Today was different and he couldn’t hide it from the omega he spent most of his time with. After three months together, it was only a matter of time before Keith caught on to his habits and how he acted.

But he couldn’t tell him that it was his _brother_ that got him this way.

The news crashed down on him like a piano when Shiro excitedly met up with them to tell them the good news: his _pregnancy_. Their small group crowded around him with cheers and congratulations, each wrapping their arms around him. Hunk was the last one to do so, his hug gentle as if Shiro was already showing. With more time that passed, the further away he saw Shiro walking away from him. He was already unattainable, but this made it even more obvious.

Hunk didn’t believe that his heart could break any more than it already had. Wishes and hopes are fragile and he felt foolish for holding on to them. What were the odds of Zarkon letting someone like _Shiro_ go? He was much better off with him and Hunk should learn to let go of his childish ambitions.

“No special reason,” Hunk answered. He pulled his fingers out and gripped Keith’s hip, flipping him onto his back. Grabbing the back of his knee, he pinned it back to Keith’s chest, exposing the pink hole he had just stretched, twitching and waiting for him to fill it up.

Whimpering, Keith grabbed Hunk’s wrist, digging blunt nails into his skin. “Hunk, stop teasing me… I-I need you…”

He wondered at what point of their fucking did he enjoy the way Keith moaned for him. For the longest time, he’s only ever been able to hear and see Shiro. Laid out beneath him, knees pinned to his chest, moaning and _begging_ for Hunk to fill him up. Now and again, Hunk would still think about Shiro, but who he mostly saw was _Keith_.

Keith spread out beneath him, legs spread wide with a heaving chest, so desperate and looking pretty just for him. Hunk could cum just from thinking of him like that, fucking his own hand like he would fuck Keith, thinking of how badly he wished he could have Keith at the moment, riding his dick.

“ _Hunk_ …!”

“I got you,” Hunk whispered. He grabbed the lube and drizzled some on his cock. Keith reached forward and spread it out, slicking his cock with a needy moan. Hunk took his hands and pinned them above his head. He pressed forward, slamming into Keith in one hard thrust.

Keith arching his back had him grinding himself down on Hunk’s cock. He panted, wrapping his  free leg around his waist. “Holy-I can’t, ah… I still can’t believe how big you are. Every time you fuck me makes me feel like a virgin all over again…”

Hunk tightened his grip on his wrists when he tried to pull them apart. It was selfish of him, he was sure, but he didn’t want to be touched yet. What he wanted was to take out all his pent up frustrations. Frustrations that he had been holding in for _months_ , letting Keith use him in any way that he wanted to. It was his turn.

He pulled back, each inch coming out slowly until just the tip remained. He watched as Keith squirmed, desperate to impale himself on Hunk’s cock. Hunk waited and watched him plead and pant for him to move and fuck him. Letting his wrists go, he slid his own hand down to his shoulder and squeezed, a silent order for him to keep his hands there. Keith whined and griped the edge of the mattress, his chest rising and falling.

Hunk fucked into him, a pace that was harder than the first time they fucked. Brutal and relentless, thrusts that would have given him a concussion against the headboard if Keith hadn’t kept his grip strong. But he _loved_ it. Hunk could see it in the way his mouth hung open, and endless stream of moaning and whining for more. He loved seeing him like this. Desperate and hungry for all that Hunk had to give him.

“Oh, fuck, _Daddy_ , _please_ …” Keith whined, pressing down against Hunk’s thrusts.

He stalled inside him. His fingers dug into Keith’s shoulders and shut his eyes tightly. “You can’t say things like that to me…”

Keith’s grin was downright devilish. He ran his hands up Hunk’s arms and then down his sides, gripping at his waist. “What’s wrong? Do you like hearing that, _Daddy_?” He groaned, shifting on Hunk’s dick. “Come on, Daddy, fuck me hard- _ah_!”

He pulled out and slammed Keith down _hard_ onto his dick. Hunk reached back and gripped his thigh, digging his fingers into pale flesh. Keith keened and moaned, riding on Hunk’s dick and gasping for more. Hunk had to wonder how wrong it was for him to feel _glad_ that Lance had went with Lotor. They wouldn’t be here if things had played in their favor.

Hunk placed a hand on Keith’s stomach, feeling the bulge from his cock every time he thrust into him. He thought about how beautiful Keith would look filled with his pups. His stomach extended with the amount he would fill him up with. Hunk’s alpha instincts kicking in to protect and breed with him some more.

He buried his face into Keith’s neck, groaning when he tilted his head to the side. “I wish I could make you mine…”

Keith ran his fingers through Hunk’s hair. He wrapped his leg tighter around his waist, holding him close. “Do it… Mark me, Hunk. Knot me and make me yours…”

It would be so easy to do it, too. All Hunk had to do was let himself a little more loose. He could just knot him and fill Keith up. Tradition of their families be damned, he could just _do it_. But he couldn’t betray them like that. He couldn’t hurt Shiro’s feelings in that way.

“I can’t,” Hunk whispered against his neck. “It’s not right.”

Keith groaned and tossed his head back. “Keep fucking me then. Don’t you _dare_ stop…”

Like he could stop if he wanted to. Keith had him wrapped around every part of him. If he didn’t have half his mind intact, he would have knotted him. Hunk would have claimed him as _his_ omega and let the whole world know that he was _his_.

His hips faltered and he reached down between them. The moment he touched Keith’s cock, he was rewarded with the most amazing sounds. Hunk pressed his thumb against the crown of his cock, relishing in how he sounded when he touched him. Not Lance or Lotor or even Keith himself. He only got this loud when _Hunk_ touched him and if that wasn’t an ego boost, then he didn’t know what was.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …! Daddy, please, I’m so close, I’m- _AH_!”

Hunk kissed him, swallowing the moan that would have shattered his windows and alerted his neighbors that he had a Shirogane omega in his bed. He kissed along Keith’s face as his body shook from post orgasmic bliss. Keith’s nails dug into his flesh and scalp, leaving small crescent marks that would last for _days_. Hunk would stare at them in the mirror, his fingers tracing the tender marks left behind from pleasurable moments that helped him forget about how shitty everything in his life was.

Keith kissed his cheekbone. “You’re still hard.”

Hunk groaned, burying his nose behind Keith’s ear. “If you clenching around me like that, I’m not going last.”

“Maybe I should keep going, then...”

He wasn’t falling for this trap.

 

Keith whimpered when he pulled out of him. Hunk stroked himself, looking down at how much smaller he was. He took every inch of him so well. Keith was always so cock hungry for him, drooling the moment he had a hand down his pants. It felt good to be wanted like this.

“Let me help.” Keith reached down and wrapped his hand around Hunk’s knot. He groaned and pushed Hunk’s larger hand aside. It took both of his hands to stroke his cock, his fingers barely meeting each other. “I can’t believe this gets to be inside me almost every night. Oh… I _love_ it. You split me open every time and it’s always _perfect_. Just like you.”

Oh, _shit_. Hunk fucked into his hands, holding onto Keith’s wrists. He always knew the right things to say that would tip him right over the edge. A few more thrusts and he was gone, his back bowing and his toes curling. His cum shot across Keith’s stomach and hands, coating every piece of flesh that he could.

Keith raised his hands and licked them clean. He reached up and pulled Hunk down to him, grunting momentarily from his weight. Every attempt Hunk made to pull off him were thwarted, Keith wrapping his arms and legs around his large frame.

“Just for a little while longer. Please…?”

Hunk turned his head, kissing along Keith’s hairline. “Okay…”

* * *

“I’m worried about Shiro.”

Opening his eyes, he stared down at Keith. An arm and leg were draped over him, Keith’s head resting on his shoulder. “What about Shiro…?”

Keith traced a finger around his chest hair, a pout decorating his face. “I’ve done some research on Zarkon and he’s had a lot of omegas in his life. A _lot_ of them, Hunk.”

That wasn’t too much of a surprise. Not every Alpha had a long lifespan, but Zarkon? He’s been around for a while. It would make sense for him to have many omegas to mate with. Shiro just happened to join the rest of them. Admitting that left an acidic taste in his mouth. “What makes you so worried about him, though?”

Keith rest his chin on his pec and stared up at him. “Haggar’s the _only_ omega that’s _still_ with Zarkon. All the other omegas _before_ Shiro and _after_ Haggar have all disappeared. Every time one of them bore his pups, they were never seen from again.”

Hunk wanted to rub at his arms and will his hair to return to its relaxed state. Keith’s news had him worrying for Shiro’s safety, too. “Why’s that?”

“I’m told it’s because they weren’t giving him any sons. Haggar’s the only one who has so he’s kept her by his side.” Keith searched his face, trying to find a trace of doubt or trying to gauge his reaction. He looked away after a while, pressing his cheek against the spot his chin had previously been. “I don’t want to say they’re dead, Hunk… but I can’t shake that feeling…”

And neither could he.

* * *

“ _Ah_ … _Oh_ …”

Lance chuckled and Hunk watched as a chill ran up Shiro’s spine. “They’ve gotten so big, Shiro. Looks like your stomach's not the only thing growing. Does Zarkon like sucking on them? I wonder what it tastes like…”

Shiro gasped and grabbed hold of Lance’s wrists. He’s been fondling Shiro’s tits since they met up to catch up on some news. Hunk kept averting his gaze, but he was always drawn back to it, watching Shiro’s face turn red and feeling his cock twitch at every soft moan he uttered out.

“L-Lance, stop… They’re _really_ sensitive and I… I don’t want to leak through my last clean shirt…” Shiro pleaded, a desperate and pathetic whine falling right after. “Besides, Hunk’s here… S-stop being rude…!”

He pouted but Lance released Shiro’s chest and let him wander off to a different seat beside Pidge. “Where’s Keith, by the way? I haven’t seen him in the past few days. Me thinks he found an alpha to fuck around with.”

Hunk would have spat his drink out if he could. Lance couldn’t know what they were doing with each other. To his knowledge, they weren’t on speaking terms outside of their monthly chats within the group. Not that Hunk could blame him. He had seen the way Lotor would parade Lance around as _his_ omega. It was enough to make him sick. Still, it didn’t stop him from sweating at the idea that he _knew_.

Shiro laughed, though. “Keith hasn’t been meeting with an alpha to… do things with. His suppressants haven’t been working as they usually do, so he’s waiting for the new ones to kick in. He should be back to normal soon.”

Keith never told him that. Hunk figured he would tell him something that important. He made a note to ask him about it the next time he saw him.

* * *

He knew that if he nailed this recipe, it would be a nice gift for Keith when he saw him again. Keith’s sweet tooth was infamous at the local sweet shops. If he had to go through his heat until his new suppressants kicked in, he was going to need it. If he remembered correctly, the Shirogane family weren’t exactly fond of the fact that Keith would shovel sweets down his throat every chance he got. This would mean that he was spoiling him, but it only happened every so often. So why not?

The banging on his door and the insistent ringing broke his focus.

Hunk dropped the frosting bag down on the counter and pulled his apron off. Immediately, he thought of Keith, stuck in the middle of his heat, begging and wanting Hunk to knot him. He had to steel himself for it. No matter how much he tempted him, no matter how good he smelled, he had to turn Keith away or bring him inside so that he could call his parents.

The door opened and the words died in his mouth.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting up and down the hallway of Hunk’s floor. He’s never seen him look like this, bruised up with dark marks on his neck and complexion pale. If he looked closer, he could see the beginnings of a vicious bite mark on his ear. Hunk honestly wouldn’t have believed it if he wasn’t seeing it with his own two eyes. No one in the city would have.

Strong, amazing, _beautiful_ Takashi Shirogane, a product of what looked like a vicious attack.

Shiro opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. He rubbed at the back of his neck. Hunk couldn’t recall ever seeing Shiro look nervous before. “I didn’t know where else to go…”

Things still hadn’t clicked in Hunk’s mind. It was a block that he, himself, had put up to hide from the truth. He still ushered Shiro inside, looking up and down the hall to make sure that no one had seen him here. A marked omega at a different alpha’s home without some sort of escort or someone to make sure nothing happened? Hunk’s face wouldn’t even have a chance to be plastered on the news, because Zarkon would have him destroyed.

He closed the door and caught of glimpse of Shiro disappearing into his bathroom. Water started running and he placed an ear to the door, straining to hear him through it. Hunk wouldn’t know how he could contain his anger if he started to hear him cry. But he couldn’t be left in the dark for much longer.

He raised his hand and knocked three times. “Shiro? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Um… Give me a moment. Is that okay…?”

“Of course.” Hunk stepped away from the door and wandered back to the kitchen. He had to distract himself. The block he had put up for himself was slowly dissolving like sugar in hot water. He knew what had happened. Ignorance was bliss.

He lost himself to the repetitive task of icing cookies, switching back and forth between red and black icing. It calmed him, going back and forth between the colors and putting cookies aside to let the icing set. Hunk may have made a bit more than he intended, but Keith wouldn’t complain. He knew Keith would devour each cookie in a matter of seconds.

“You’re spoiling him.” Shiro smiled at him when he looked up at the doorway. He looked a little cleaner now. Bandages were on the worst of his cuts and marks. Hunk bit back the disturbing question at the back of his mouth. “He’s going to lounge on his bed and eat until he bloats. Then I’m going to hear it from our parents about how he’s not going to attract an alpha that way.”

Hunk smiled. “Do you want one?” He held up a black iced cookie. “They’re soft and melt in your mouth all nice and sweet.” He waved the cookie, teasing Shiro and goading him when he bit his lip. “You know you want to. When’s the last time you had any of my baked treats?”

Shiro nodded his head, short bursts of movements. “It’s been a while…” Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped closer and took the offered cookie. He bit into it and moaned, pressing his back into Hunk’s fridge. “Oh, God, it’s been _too_ long…” Shiro stifled a sound and pressed a hand to his protruding stomach. “I’m not the only one who’s enjoying them, either.”

This felt straight out of a magazine and it created a fire in the pit of Hunk’s stomach. A perfect family of two people happily in love, one pregnant with the product of their love, looking beautiful despite their complaints. If he closed his eyes and pretended hard enough, Hunk could almost believe it was true. But when he opened his eyes, the illusion broke apart like a cookie. Because Shiro wasn’t his and the product of “love” wasn’t between them, but between Shiro and Zarkon.

_Zarkon._

Thinking of him left a bitter taste in his mouth. Hunk slammed the icing bag on the table harder than he wanted to, some of it squirting on a cookie that was already iced and set. “Shiro…” Shiro looked at him and he turned his face away. “What happened?”

He heard Shiro take a deep breath. He heard him nibble away at the cookie until his hands clapped together to rid them of crumbs. From the corner of his eye, he watched him grab a glass from the drain board and fill it up with water. Hunk still didn’t say anything as he drained it in two large gulps.

“Not every relationship is perfect, Hunk.”

_It would have been if you were with me._

“Come with me to the living room?” Shiro smiled when he looked at him. “Keith’s cookies can wait and my ankles are _killing_ me for waddling all the way over here.”

Hunk balked at him, but followed when Shiro walked to the next room. “You _walked_ here? Zarkon’s manor is on the other side of _town_.”

“And I had to take the back alleys. That took even _longer_.” Shiro groaned as he eased himself down on the seat, his hand on his stomach. “I don’t know how I survived, to be honest.”

“Don’t change the topic.” He sat down next to him, two inches away from him to be careful. “What happened?”

Shiro looked at him, his mouth open. He exhaled hard and stared up at the ceiling instead. “I… don’t know. Things have been different since I became pregnant. Even Haggar’s been a bit more vicious towards me. … That’s nothing knew, but it is when even…” He closed his eyes tightly, his mouth set in a thin, tight line.

Hunk bit his lip and refused to speak. Shiro would speak when he was ready. He just had to give him time. There were hardly any secrets that they kept from each other. Other than the fact that Hunk had a crush on him the size of the sun.

“I guess he had a bad day at work or _something_. He came in and it was one of those moments when the air changes in seconds. Things get more heated and the air becomes stifling. There are bruises on my wrist from where he grabbed and dragged me to the room...”  Shiro took a deep breath. “God, I really don’t want to reveal too much to you…”

“Then don’t.” Hunk could piece the parts unspoken himself. He was afraid to speak the four letter word he dreaded, though. The truth would only crush him under its weight and he was afraid of what he might do. Out of anger. Out of sadness.

“I could see the gears turning in your head, Hunk.” Shiro chuckled. “Let me grab a hotdog. I think I can cook it from the smoke coming out of your ears.” He raised his hand and massaged Hunk’s knee. “He didn’t… do _that_ to me. I knew we were probably going to fuck that day. I just never expected it to be _that_ rough…”

The tension left his shoulders like a heavy jacket. Hunk slumped into the couch and stared at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. “Thank goodness…” He ran a hand down his face. “This still isn’t good, though, Shiro…”

“I know it isn’t. He’s never laid a hand on me like that before today…”

“Are you going to tell your parents?”

Shiro’s laughter startled him. “They won’t believe me. It’s sad, but they’ll sweep it under the rug for the sake of preserving my relationship with Zarkon.”

Hunk chewed on the inside of his cheek, the next words difficult to let out. “What about Keith?”

He didn’t like how the silence dragged on. It was uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat.

“Actually… Keith hasn’t talked to me in a while…” Hunk stared at him, his eyes wide. Shiro smiled. “I’ve tried calling the house to talk to him, but he makes some excuse and hangs up on me. I… I think he’s mad at me…”

_Oh shit_. Hunk didn’t want to believe that it may have been his fault, but that’s what it felt like. He never admitted his crush on Shiro to anyone, but Keith was observant. He could dissect Hunk with his eyes and learn everything about him. His secrets, his dreams, his fears, whatever Keith wanted. If he was determined to look, he would find it.

“Just give him time,” Hunk said, giving a weak smile. “He’s going through some things right now. He’ll be back to normal before you know it.”

Shiro’s heartbroken look broke _his_ heart. “He hasn’t told me anything about what’s going on.” He stared at his hand on Hunk’s lap. Hunk could see the telltale signs of Shiro grinding his teeth, a bad habit he hasn’t been able to break for as long as he knew him. He usually did it when he was thinking and he knew it was best to keep quiet. Finally, he spoke again, “Well, if he’s telling _you_ about them, that’s fine with me. So long as he has someone to talk to.”

“I’m taking care of him.”

“Thank you.”

Hunk thrummed his fingers on the couch. Keith’s words still echoed in his mind. It’s been so long ago, but they wouldn’t go away. He wanted to ask Shiro about it, but it never seemed like a good time. Bringing it up around Pidge and Lance wouldn’t do well and Hunk couldn’t trust Keith to be the one to ask him. After finding out that they haven’t been talking, Shiro would learn about it only when it was too late.

“What do you know about the other omegas Zarkon has had before you?” Hunk asked, staring at Shiro’s hand on his knee.

He wasn’t sure if Shiro looked at him strangely or not. It _was_ a strange thing to ask. Why would someone like Hunk be interested in something like that. It was some time before Shiro responded.

“I know that Haggar’s the only one living with us.”

“And the others?” Hunk looked at him.

Shiro was staring at the coffee table, the gears turning in his head. “They were sent away to live in other cities. At least, this is what I’m told.”

Hunk swallowed hard. “You don’t think Haggar and Zarkon-”

“Killed them because they didn’t give him any sons?” Shiro asked without missing a beat. Hunk didn’t understand why Shiro was smiling like that. Rumors or not, it was still serious. “Lotor doesn’t know what happened to them, but Haggar and Zarkon tell me they sent them away.” He shrugged his shoulders. “If it is true, lucky me that I’m giving him two sons.”

A few months ago, Hunk’s heart would have twinged at this news. He would have felt hurt and sadness, but he only felt joy for the assured safety of his friend. He wondered if it was because of Keith. “I’m glad, then.”

Looking at the cable box, he glared at the time. 10:15PM. Shiro should be heading home now. Any later and Zarkon might send the hounds after him.

He squeezed at Shiro’s hand. “You should probably start heading home.”

“That’s going to be a long waddle back.”

Hunk smiled. “At least let me drive you halfway. If your ankles are that bad, you might take longer to get home.”

Shiro chuckled. “Good point. Alright. I’ll take you up on that offer.”

A ten minute drive and Hunk dropped him off in front of the movie theater. He told him to text him when he got home and only drove away when Shiro disappeared into the shadows. It would be safer for him there. Hunk would be a wreck of nerves until he got the text, but he could manage.

He was completely set on finishing Keith’s cookies to bring them over in the morning. A surprise waited for him at his door, leaning against it with his knees drawn up to his chest. Keith stared down at his phone, messing around with something on the screen.

“Hey,” Hunk greeted. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to deal with a new suppressant medicine.” That _was_ what Shiro told him, wasn’t it?

Keith didn’t look at him. He played around with his phone for a few more moments and then pocketed it. He wrapped his arms around himself tighter and Hunk had to wonder if he was hurt or not. “The suppressants are working now. I just thought I’d come by for a visit… but you weren’t home.”

He wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he kept it quiet, but he didn’t tell Keith that his brother came around. “Sorry. I went to pick something up at the store, but they didn’t have what I was looking for.”

“Mm.” Keith stood up and stepped away from the door. “Are you going to let me in?”

Hunk smiled and stepped closer to the door. “Sure thing, buddy. I have a surprise for you, by the way.” When he looked at Keith, who looked brighter, a different comparison to how he was when Hunk first showed up.

“You do?” Keith asked, his voice quiet.

“Mhm.” He opened the door and walked inside. Hunk waited for the door to close behind them before placing a hand on Keith’s lower back and leading him to the kitchen. “I was going to give them to you tomorrow, but you’re here, so you can devour a few of them now if you’d like.”

Keith’s mouth dropped as he walked over to the various set of cookies. He picked one up and bit off a chunk, moaning and resting his cheek in his hand. “You’re too good to me.”

“Only because you deserve it.” Hunk swallowed around the lump in his throat when Keith sauntered up to him, cookie crumbs decorating his lips. He placed his hands on Keith’s hips when lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Keith…” Lips kissed along his and he could taste the sugary sweetness of the treat he had made. “We can’t…”

“It’s safe for us,” Keith answered. He moved down Hunk’s jaw, nibbling until he reached his neck.

Hunk groaned. “Are you sure?”

Keith nodded, sinking his teeth into his neck. “Yes... I’ve wanted you all day…”

That was enough motivation for him.

Hooking his hands under Keith’s thighs, he hoisted him up. Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and groaned. Hunk brought them to the bedroom and fell back on the bed. He nibbled at his ear as Keith ground his hips down onto his. Already he was growing hard, the scent of both Shiro and Keith filling his lungs.

_God_ , he was so drunk on them.

He rolled them over and pinned Keith down. Hunk nibbled at his scent gland, causing Keith’s entire body to shudder and arch.

“Holy shit. Hooooooly _shiiiiiit_ ,” Keith moaned, exposing his neck more. His dick ground against Hunk’s stomach and he whimpered. “Do that again…!”

Hunk obliged, biting down a little bit harder. He pulled back and gripped Keith’s hips, pulling him down with every thrust he made. The size difference was incomparable. He loved how small Keith was and how he fit against him. “Look at how needy you are. You sure you’re not in your heat?”

“Yes! Hunk, please, I can’t take it anymore…” Keith keened and sat up, he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s body. He buried his face into his chest. “I _need_ you, baby…”

“I have you, sweetheart,” Hunk assured.

They separated from each other and stripped their clothes off. Keith was already on his knees, pressing a finger against his twitching hole. Hunk grabbed the lube from the top of his nightstand. They had gone through so many bottles. Every time Hunk bought a new one, he tried to hide away from the smirk of the clerk and the wiggle of his brows. It was embarrassing, but at least he never asked questions.

But he liked to imagine the look on his face if he knew he had Keith in his bed almost every night.

“Your mind’s in the wrong place right now.” Keith pressed his ass against Hunk’s dick. “It should be here, thinking about fucking me.”

Hunk poured the lube on his fingers and pressed on inside Keith’s clenching ass. Keith moaned and gripped his asscheeks, holding himself open for him. He groaned, pressing another finger inside and stretching him wider.

Would Shiro stretch just as easily for him? Hunk bit his lip at the thought, keeping himself from groaning.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to take him.

Pulling his fingers out, he slicked his cock up. Keith looked at him over his shoulder and opened himself even wider for him. Hunk pressed forward, his cock resting just on his twitching and greedy hole. He grabbed Keith’s wrists and pinned them near his head, bearing his weight down on him and pressing his cock inside.

Keith panted and ground harder against him. “Fuck _yes_ … Come on, Hunk. Give it to me… I need it _so badly_...”

Every snap of his hips sent him plummeting in the tight and slick heat that was all Keith. He clenched around Hunk, sucking him in every time he pulled out. Hunk listened to how he desperately moaned for him, wanting him to fuck him harder and faster. Keith had him wrapped around his finger. Hunk listened to every single demand, unable to resist the urge to listen.

Would Shiro be like this? How needy would he want Hunk and how would he want him? Hunk knew he would give in to every thing Shiro asked of him. He thought about how slow and tender he would be, the complete opposite of his brother. How he would ask for Hunk to slow down and take his time with him. Hunk could imagine his voice in his ear, whispering the words to him and stroking his cheek.

“Shiro…”

“Get off me.”

Hunk stopped. He looked down at Keith, staring down at the back of his head. He sounded angry. _Really_ angry. Like, the kind of angry he was when he first learned about Lotor and Lance.

“Keith-”

“I said get off me!”

He did so, moving away from him. Keith scrambled to get off the bed and reached down for his clothes. Hunk watched as he got dressed. His mind tried to piece together what was wrong. What had he done to anger him?

Fully dressed, Keith turned to him. His face was red and tears brimmed his eyes. “I’m not stupid, you know! I know you’re in love with Shiro!”

Hunk knew he paled and his blood went cold.

Keith rubbed at his face and shifted from one foot to the other. “I’ve known for so long… Even before this all started. I could see it in how you stared at him and how _miserable_ you looked when we were celebrating his new relationship with Zarkon.” He laughed, a short bark of sound that cracked on the last syllable. “I knew what I was getting into when I started with it and I was fine with that.

“And then… I started liking you… I hoped that maybe something would have changed over time and maybe you would start to like me, too.” Keith snarled, glaring so hard at Hunk that he felt like he was going to melt from the intensive stare. “But here you are _moaning_ Shiro’s name when you’re with me? Are you _for real_?”

Oh, _God_ , did he really do that? Hunk ran his fingers through his hair and dug his nails into his scalp. He couldn’t believe it, but Keith was always honest. He never hesitated into ripping into someone regardless if they asked for it or not. If he was doing this to him, then Hunk deserved it. There was no way around this. No set of words could right this and no action that could convince Keith that this was all an accident.

Because even if he still loved Shiro, he loved Keith, too.

“Keith-”

“Don’t bother,” Keith interrupted, pointing a finger at him. “I don’t care what you have to say and I _especially_ don’t care why _Shiro_ was here earlier.” He laughed when Hunk looked at him with an even more shocked stare. “I _saw_ him here and I can smell his pregnant scent coming from the couch and the bathroom.” Keith pressed a hand to his mouth, his shoulders rising and falling with how hard he was breathing.

“Keith, please listen to-”

“No.” He stormed to the door, gripping it in his hand. “I don’t… I don’t want to see you again.”

The door slamming vibrated through Hunk’s body as he slumped on the bed. The sound of his front door doing the same sent him deeper into the dark hole he was burying himself in.

He couldn’t believe he had done that to him.

* * *

“Hunk, you can’t hide forever!" 

By now, he had grown accustomed to the pounding on his door. It was the fifth time this week alone that Shiro had come to see him. In the past two months? Hunk had lost count after two weeks. If he wasn’t at his door, he was blowing up his phone or doing both at the same time. Hunk never yielded and let him in, even as his neighbors called to complain about the noise if he came at odd hours of the night.

Hunk wasn’t handling things too well. He had made impulse decisions such as buying new cookware, a new couch, and a new mattress. He showed up late to work and had messed up on easy things that he wouldn’t have done if his mind wasn’t elsewhere. Others had shown concern, but he never indulged in details. Hunk was glad that they took a simple “I don’t want to talk about it” and left it at that.

Shiro was the hardest person to avoid. Calls, texts, untimely arrivals at his front doorstep. The oldest Shirogane omega was relentless in trying to talk to him. To Hunk’s knowledge, Keith had snapped at his brother, telling him that if he wanted answers that he should go and see Hunk. He didn’t want to face him and tell him what he did. That would involve telling Shiro about everything. He wasn’t sure how he would react to knowing that he’s been fucking Keith for months and learning that Hunk had moaned his name during one session.

If Shiro had ever learned about that information, he would pray for the ground to swallow him up and take him far away.

He groaned, burying his face in the arm of the couch. He could feel a migraine coming on and he wanted to take a nap. But he couldn’t until Shiro left him alone and he was close to shouting at him to allow him so.

“Hunk, I need to talk to you and you’re the only one who can tell me what’s going on with Keith.”

Hunk _really_ didn’t want to hear that name. He didn’t know what was going on in Keith’s life. He thought the usual concerns: was he okay? How was he handling his anger with Lance and Lotor? Was he doing anything that might hurt himself? Hunk’s been too scared to call Keith’s home to ask if he was alright. It wasn’t his place and Keith made it clear where he wanted Hunk in his life: out of it.

Why stop with just one of the brothers, though? Why not have both of them leave his life?

Hunk stormed to the door after tossing his blanket across the couch. It was his complete intention to tell Shiro off. He would rip him out of his life like he was a tumor. Hunk didn’t deserve to have friends like him.

But his resolve hadn’t prepared him for how sad Shiro looked. His tear streaked face and watery eyes had Hunk’s heart plummeting to his stomach, allowing it to be eaten away by acid. Shiro’s eyes looked sunken in and red. Hunk didn’t want to think how long he’s been crying like this.

“Keith won’t talk to me,” Shiro responded, his voice shaking. “He told me to talk to you if I want answers. Did I do something wrong...?”

And just like that, his resolve shattered, falling onto the floor in splinters that he would cut himself on would cut himself on later.

“Yeah…” Hunk answered, unable to keep up with the secrets anymore. His voice cracked when he spoke and he cleared his throat. “You did do something wrong… But so did I…”

Shiro took in a shaky breath. “Tell me what happened.”

Telling Shiro was easy once he made dinner for them both. Hunk served it and spoke, stopping only for a moment or two to eat so that it wouldn’t get cold. Shiro listened and ate, halting only to shout his name or give him an incredulous look. He deserved it, after all. When he came to the night he called Shiro’s name while he was with Keith, their plates were empty.

He stared at his plate, unable to look Shiro in the eye after admitting to it. Hunk didn’t want to see how disgusted he was with him. For months he’s felt that way about himself. He deserved to after what he had done.

Picking up his fork, he pushed around a bit of sauce that was left behind. The silence was excruciating, cutting into him deeply until it hit his bones. Even then it sawed through him, exposing him, ripping him apart until he felt sick. Hunk just might if Shiro didn’t start speaking again. Regardless if it was words of insults and hatred or not, he needed him to speak. He _needed_ him to say _something_.

“That’s…” Shiro started, “a lot of information to process… Ha ha…”

“Take your time,” Hunk assured. “I know I dropped a lot more than food on your plate. Do you want some more?”

Shiro waved his hand then placed it on his stomach just beneath his plate. He’s gotten bigger since Hunk last saw him. “I’m good. I’m not the only one who enjoyed it, though. They’ve been kicking around since the first bite.”

Hunk smiled, glad he could do at least _one_ thing right. “I’m glad they enjoyed it, then.”

“Yeah…” Shiro stretched, placing his plate down on the coffee table. “Now, about you and Keith…”

This was the topic that Hunk knew he couldn’t avoid any further. He tossed that option out the window the moment he told Shiro everything. It was good to let it out. If he needed advice, someone like Shiro could help him figure things out. Sighing, he sat back on his hands, spreading his legs out in front of him.

“Lay it on me…”

“You’re both fools.”

Hunk frowned and stared at him. Shiro had his arms crossed above his stomach, glaring down at him like he was a bug crossing his dinner table. “Wow… I expected you to be honest, but…”

“I’m sorry, Hunk, but you needed to hear the truth. You’re both being fools and Keith sets the bar pretty high,” Shiro said. He smiled, sinking further into the couch. “Remember when he dropped down from the roof of our house on his skateboard to drop down into the pool because of Lance’s dare?”

He could remember the memory fondly. “He made it, though.”

“Not the point. He’s foolish and so are you.” He took a deep breath. “I’m flattered that you viewed me in such a way, Hunk, and I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us. If Zarkon wasn’t in the city, I would have gotten a choice on who to be with. I might have even chosen you.”

Hunk smiled at that small confession, pleased when Shiro smiled back.

“I’m not saying what you and Keith did was wrong. I trust that you were smart enough to keep yourself from knotting and marking him-”

“Of course I was.”

“-but it shouldn’t have happened for reasons like this,” Shiro finished. He sighed and adjusted himself in his seat. “You two got a little bit too wrapped up in your heads about things and then this happened. And it needs to be _fixed_ before Keith finds an alpha, because--holy _cow_ , can you guys _stop_ moving in there for one second?”

Hunk’s heart caught in his throat, watching as Shiro touched his stomach and tossed his head back against the couch. Was it Keith’s turn for applications to pour in to be his alpha? He didn’t look through the applications, and every time Shiro picked them up, he hoped his name wasn’t in the pile, but he remembered how many came in. Keith was a little younger than his brother. The odds of him getting more were guaranteed.

Thoughts of applying filled his head and Hunk did his best to shake them out. If Keith’s parents allowed him to look through the applications, his would be rejected immediately. Hunk was _hated_ by him, after all. Even though, deep down in his heart, deep down in the very pit of his soul, he wanted to be Keith’s alpha.

There was nothing he could think of to apologize to him. No words, no actions, nothing. And Keith was good at holding grudges. He could stay mad at Hunk for years.

“What should I do?” Hunk whispered, pressing his cheek against his coffee table.

Shiro looked up at him then rest his head back against the couch. “I don’t know… You know how Keith is.”

Hunk grunted as an answer and they sat in silence. There was the new dripping sound coming from his kitchen sink. He’s been meaning to fix that, but he always had a new excuse to keep him from doing it. Every now and then, Shiro would curse under his breath and adjust his seating position, folding his hands on his stomach. Hunk wondered what he was thinking about.

“Do you love Keith more than me now?” Shiro asked, his voice quiet. Maybe it’s because he didn’t want to break the silence and disturb Hunk.

“I do…” Hunk whispered in returned.

“Then apply to be his alpha. _Every day_. I’ll tell you when he throws your applications out, and then you’ll put another one in.”

Hunk grimaced. “That seems a bit obsessive, Shiro…”

“But it shows you’re ready to fight for him.” Shiro grunted and eased himself to stand up. Hunk stood, as well, reaching out with a hand to help him remain balanced. “I’ll talk to him, too. We’ll get him to crack.”

Hunk helped him to the door, a hand on his back, another on his elbow. At the door, he stalled and offered to give him a ride, an offer that was turned down politely. He rubbed at the back of his neck, words catching in his throat like flies to sticky paper.

“Why are you doing this for me? … For us?”

Shiro smiled, shrugging his shoulders and looking down the hall. He was quiet for a while before he opened his mouth. “Zarkon’s being investigated for what he did to me. I know it wasn’t you who said anything, so relax.” He chuckled at Hunk’s relieved face. “Lance saw me that night, right after I came back from here, actually. He told Lotor, who told my parents, who started the whole ‘Zarkon is evil’ fiasco. They’re trying to see if they can get it annulled.”

“Is that even possible?” Hunk asked. Nothing like that had ever been heard of before. How far in his own depression was he that he hadn’t heard about this news?

“There’s a first time for everything.” Shiro ran his hand through the white fluff of his hair. It was an afterthought. Hunk saw how he was about to stroke his belly. “Things didn’t go so well for me… At the _very_ least, Keith should have a happy ending. Even if I have to go through a little bit of hell for it to happen.”

Hunk bit his lip, hardly containing the immense amount of emotions surging through him. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome. So, get to work on that application. We’ll break him.”

* * *

“Hunk, if you send one more application in, I’m going to _hurt_ you.”

He knew that the threat was serious, but it still brought a smile to his face. Hunk leaned against his kitchen counter, balancing his phone between his cheek and shoulder. “It got you to talk to me, though, didn’t it?” Keith’s silence on the other line pulled a laugh out from deep in his chest.

“You just don’t like to listen to orders, huh?” Keith asked, his voice sounding frustrated and strained. “What part of leave me alone do you _not_ understand?”

Hunk chewed on his lip. He had to choose his words carefully. If not, Keith would hang up, leaving him with a dead dial tone. “I know I messed up. I messed up so badly and I know there’s nothing I can do to fix it.” Keith hadn’t hung up yet. That was a good sign. “Please, can we talk this out?”

Radio silence echoed in his ear, but he could hear his faint breathing. That was an even better sign. Hunk didn’t know how to express his joy that Keith was going to listen to him.

“You have five minutes. After five minutes, whether or not you finished telling me everything, I’m hanging up with no warning.”

“That’s fair. Thank you, Keith,” Hunk whispered, pressing his forehead against his cupboard.

“Tick tock,” Keith said with a hint of annoyance.

Hunk fumbled over the first few words before he finally spoke, “I like you. No, actually, I love you. I’ve known you for as long as I’ve known Shiro. We started this out as a way to get over the people we loved, you with Lance and me with your brother, and things changed.” He closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart from trying to escape his chest. “You ended up liking me and the same happened with me to you.

“I know it doesn’t seem like that after calling Shiro’s name when we were fucking.”

“This isn’t helping your case, Hunk,” Keith interrupted.

“I know it isn’t, but I just need you to know that I like you just as much as you like me. That’s all that matters. I keep putting in my application because what I want most in the world-”

The dead dial tone shook his heart, snapping the tendons deep within the tissue. He banged his head against the cupboard, trying to will that overwhelming sadness from dragging him down.

“-is to be your alpha…”

* * *

Two months later and he didn’t think he would be standing in the middle of the Shirogane home, with Keith by his side, being complimented by their friends and family on their union.

The letter arriving at his home baring the Shirogane emblem was unexpected, holding papers written in black ink about how they wanted Hunk to be Keith’s alpha.

Of course he accepted it. Hunk wanted this more than he wanted to be Shiro’s. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Keith alone about his sudden change of heart. He wondered what made him cave in from his previous decision. Was Shiro to thank for it or did Hunk’s words play a major part in his mind being swayed? His skin itched to learn the truth.

Every chance Hunk took to talk to Keith, someone came up to them and congratulated them both. He accepted their thanks with a smile, glancing at Keith when Lance and Lotor came to do the same. Under his parents and Shiro’s watchful eye, Keith wouldn’t do anything. Hunk could feel the aura coming off him, how badly he wanted to say something snarky and cruel.

He was glad he didn’t, but he wouldn’t feel any shame or anger over Keith’s outburst. After what Lance put him through, he deserved to let things out before they were mated for life.

The rest of the night passed without consequences. No fights, no yelling, nothing. Hunk thought it was a little _too_ perfect. He thought about how badly things could go wrong once he brought Keith home. Maybe it was some horrible plot to get rid of him or put Hunk in Shiro’s place by Zarkon’s side. That was a nightmare he once had and it still terrified him.

“Unlock the door, Hunk,” Keith ordered, breaking through his thoughts.

Hunk hadn’t realized they arrived at his apartment; _their_ apartment. It was going to take some time to get use to saying that.

He opened the door and let Keith inside. The room felt suffocating when they were left alone. Too often, he felt like the walls were closing in on him when Keith would look his way. Hunk busied himself with something else, trying to keep his eyes off him. He started to put dishes away, feeling Keith’s eyes bore into him.

“Aren’t you going to ask me any questions?” Keith asked.

Hunk threw him a smile from over his shoulder. “I don’t want to ask anything you don’t want to answer at the moment. Take your time and… reacquaint yourself with the apartment. I got a new mattress.”

“Did you christen it yet?”

He almost dropped a plate to the floor. Hunk turned around, holding the plate to his chest. Keith sauntered up to him, all long legs and eyes clouded over. With lust? Desire? Need? Hunk didn’t know, but his heart was overworking itself.

He pressed his lower back against the counter, the edge digging into his flesh. Keith draped his arms over his shoulders and leaned in close. He stood on his toes, brushing his nose against Hunk’s. After licking his lips, Hunk opened his mouth to speak, “Keith-”

“Aren’t you a little bit curious?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side. “On why I choose you and decided to give you a chance?”

Of course he was curious. Since he got the letter, he wondered what happened. Keith had all the answers and he could have them if he just _talked_. But his mouth wouldn’t work. The connection between his vocal chords and brain were disconnected, sparks flying at the frayed ends. How long could he go on like this, though?”

Hunk pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Yes. Please tell me.”

Keith’s breath tickled his face as he spoke, “I got into a physical fight with Shiro.” Hunk opened his eyes and Keith grinned at him. “Even with two boys weighing him down, he pinned me within seconds. I couldn’t move and he spoke, saying I should give you another chance.”

Closing his eyes again, Hunk sighed. “So you did this because of Shiro?”

“Partially. I did it mostly because of you.” Keith turned his head, pressing his face into the side of Hunk’s neck. “I know it was Shiro’s plan for you to keep applying. I also know that, if it made you uncomfortable, you would have stopped _fifteen applications ago_.”

Hunk smiled. He was determined and that was something he should be given credit for.

Keith pulled away, falling out of Hunk’s arms to stand two feet away from him. He wrung his hands together, looking down at the tiled floor. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to forgive you just yet… But I’m willing to try and make this work. … Make _us_ work…” He looked up at Hunk and Hunk’s heart fluttered. Keith’s look was soft and yearning, his bottom lip bright red from chewing it all throughout the celebration.

This had gone better than Hunk had expected and he was elated. He stepped forward and pulled Keith into his arms. Their lips touched and their awkward tension melted away like sugar on his tongue. They pulled apart, for a moment or two, and then they were back to kissing each other one more. Hunk lifted Keith up, hooking his hands beneath his small thighs.

The walk to the bedroom was clumsy, Hunk falling into the wall once or twice. Keith’s laughter fell upon his lips and filled him with a childlike joy.

Once inside, Hunk lowered Keith to the bed, pinning him down to crisp clean sheets. Wrapping his legs around his hips, Keith ground against his dick, rapidly achieving hardness. It felt so good to have him back in his bed, back in his arms and pressing against him with urgency. Keith was a wildfire that Hunk gladly let consume him because he _enjoyed_ it. Every nip, every lick, every suckle to his jaw, every twist of Keith’s hips that had him swimming with desire.

Keith pushed at Hunk’s shoulders until he hovered over him. “Don’t waste any time.” He whimpered and pressed his clothed dick against Hunk’s. “It’s been too long and I _need_ it.”

Hunk agreed.

No time was wasted in stripping clothes off each other. Sensual touches that had either of them gasping. Keith chewed on his lip some more when Hunk ran a hand down his side. He gripped his cock, a bead of precum dripping down from the tip and running over his knuckles. Hunk maintained eye contact as he lowered his mouth, swallowing Keith’s cock in one fluid motion.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_.” Keith tossed his head back against the pillows and bucked his hips against Hunk’s face.

Hunk dug his fingers into his flesh, pinning Keith down to the bed. Sucking up his cock until only the tip was left, he pressed his tongue along the crown, drinking up every movement and sound let out from red lips. Keith buried his fingers in his hair, urging him down his cock again. Hunk relented, following orders on how to properly suck Keith off. He’s done it plenty of times before, he knew what he liked what he should do, but it’s a special kind of thrill that hummed through his body at following his orders.

His _omega’s_ orders.

Hunk buried Keith’s cock deep into his mouth, moaning around him until Keith was begging for him to pull off. Nails dug into his scalp as he swallowed around the tip. He raised a hand to play with his balls, relishing in how Keith thrashed beneath him.

“Huuuuuunk,” Keith whined, rising up on an elbow. “If you’re gonna do that, at least open me up more…”

Kill two birds with one stone, huh? Hunk ran his thumb over Keith’s hole, finding it slick and twitching. He always needed a little more for him. Holding his hand out, he waited for Keith to drop the bottle of lube in his palm. His cock popped wetly out of his mouth as he raised up on his knees.

Keith squirmed beneath him, his legs draped over Hunk’s thighs. He eyed the lube being poured on his large fingers, pulling his lip between his teeth in anticipation. Hunk brought his hand down to his hole and he shuddered.

“I couldn’t get off without thinking about this…” Keith muttered. Hunk stared at him, his finger pressing insistently against him. “My fingers and nothing in my room were… _big_ enough to fill me up the way you _do_ - _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ …”

Hunk pressed two of his fingers in, scissoring Keith open for him. He kept a hand on his hip, keeping him from pulling away or squirming too much. “Tell me more,” he pleaded, his third finger ready to join the rest.

Keith groaned. He stroked himself, closing his eyes as he did so. “I kept thinking about how aggressive I wanted you to be. I’d have wet dreams of you barging into my room and fucking me in front of my parents and Shiro and knotting me. Fuck the rules and what they thought… I wanted it so badly.”

By now, Hunk had four of his fingers inside Keith’s ass. His own cock ached and leaked onto the sheets, desperate to be inside the hot and wet heat inches before him. “Even though you were mad at me?”

“Even though I was mad at you…” Keith whimpered and reached down. His gripped Hunk’s wrist, keeping his fingers deep inside. “Fuck me.” His voice was so needy, cracking from desire. “Just hurry up and breed me. Make me yours…”

Hearing him say that had his body shuddering. Yeah, he couldn’t hold back any longer, either. Hunk pulled his fingers and tugged Keith closer by his hip. He slicked his cock up, pressing the tip against his slick hole. Once more, he looked over Keith’s body, taking in his heaving chest, his open mouth and eyes clouded over with lust. It was a sight he could never get tired of and missed most of all.

“Shhhh,” Hunk whispered when he pressed in. Keith fluttered around his cock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He wrapped pale legs around his waist and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder for leverage. “You feel good, babe. It’s been so _long_ …”

Keith tossed his head back. “You’re bigger than I last remembered…” He held onto Hunk’s shoulders. “Come on, I’m not made of glass. _Breed_ me.”

Hunk shuddered. “Say it again.”

Chuckling, Keith moved up onto his elbows. “ _Breed me, Hunk_ …”

Oh, _God_ , was he going to. Hunk fucked into him slowly, pinning Keith down with his body. Keith squeezed his thighs around his hips, whispering for him to go faster. He wanted to, but he wanted this to last, something for them to cherish later on in their lives. Besides, seeing Keith beg for more and shake around him was amazing. Hunk kissed at his neck, biting and nipping along his jaw and up to his ear.

“Hunk, _please_ ,” Keith whimpered. He pressed his face into Hunk’s neck, gasping when he hit the right spot.

“We don’t need to end it so soon,” Hunk replied. He pulled back and brushed Keith’s hair out of his face.

Keith groaned and pressed at Hunk’s shoulder. He continued to press against him until Hunk’s back hit the bed, still fully inside of him. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Keith fucked himself on his dick, the hard and fast pace he’s been _begging_ to get from Hunk since they first started. “Fuck, yes… Ah…”

Hunk grabbed onto his hips, guiding him through his movements, keeping him from falling off his lap. “You really missed this, didn’t you? Nngh, riding my cock and having it fill you up like this…”

“Yeah…” Keith panted. He bowed his head, swiveling his hips as he slammed down on his cock. “I can’t believe I went so long without it.” He chuckled, brushing hair out of his face. “Maybe you should have come and fucked me sooner. We wouldn’t be so desperate now…”

He doubted it. Even if he had done something so sacrilege, they still would have been like this as if Hunk had come out of a rut. Sitting up, he wrapped his arm around his waist, fucking up into him. “You’re lying. We would still be fucking like this.”

Keith peppered his face in kissed, running his fingers through dark locks. “I am lying. You just feel… so _good_ …!” His nails dug into Hunk’s flesh, scratching up and down his back, leaving angry red marks in his wake. “I can feel you twitching inside me… You gotta be close soon.”

Hunk loathed to admit it, but he was. Keith clenched around him so tightly, pushing him down deeper into a sea of pleasure. He could feel his knot expanding, catching on Keith’s rim and pulling soft moans from his lips. But he wasn’t going down alone.

He stroked Keith’s cock, pressing his thumb against the slit. Hunk cooed softly to him as he shuddered and gasped, his movements shaky and uncoordinated. Pulling Keith closer to him, his teeth grazed against his neck and he growled in approval when more space was given to him.

His knot pressed through, locking them together as Hunk cummed. He sunk his teeth into his neck, a sensation that had Keith cumming in his hand. Hunk had no words to describe what he was feeling. That moment when an alpha bonded with an omega, that surge of energy that flowed through them both, uniting them.

Hunk pulled away just to press his face on the other side of Keith’s neck. “You okay?”

Keith panted and nodded his head. “Y-yeah… Just… Holy shit, just give me a minute. No one told me that it would feel like this.”

“Maybe that’s what makes it special.”

They pulled apart and Hunk tucked a few hairs behind Keith’s ear. Resting his palm against his cheek, Keith nuzzled into his touch, a soft sigh leaving his lips. They could make this work. Hunk believed they could.

**Author's Note:**

> ironically, the alternate end to this fanfic was a bad end. keith and hunk would still end up together, but shiro would have had two girls. no one would have told anyone about what zarkon did to him and shiro's never heard from again, wracking hunk with guilt. :3c
> 
> give me all the fuckbuddy aus and i will kiss your hand. i hope you all liked it. you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). see you in the next fanfic. ♥


End file.
